


There's got to be something better

by Blossomdriver



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, Unusual Friendships, but it's toland what else is new, cryptic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomdriver/pseuds/Blossomdriver
Summary: Nazde travels to the Moon.
Relationships: Original Hive Character(s) (Destiny) & Toland (Destiny)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	There's got to be something better

Nazde was told that it was a poor idea to go to the Moon, but the Hive Knight didn’t care to listen to why the others had tried to stop her. She was a guardian, just like the rest of them, and just because she was a Hive, she still had the right to help out.

She quickly learned why so many people were warning her about going to the moon.

Eris Morn doesn’t even spare Nazde a second glance when she approached her.  Acting as if the Hive Knight turned Guardian wasn’t there in the first place, though adamant on talking to the other Light bearers that had come to do the same exact thing. 

The Titan makes a silent exit, as silent a Hive Knight could make as she slips away from view. Only a few catching glances of her, though the care very little about it.

Nazde tells Sorzon that she understands now, she should have thought better about it. Of course, someone who’s entire vendetta is against the Hive, and the last thing Eris would do was to make an alliance with one. 

So the Titan wanders the moon alone in somber silence. Keeping her distance from enemies and other guardians alike until she finds herself a place to sit far out of reach from both of them. To have a place to rest for a moment until she can bring herself to leave the Moon and perhaps never to return.

Before Nazde could make herself comfortable, a bright light came into view. It isn’t the same light that the Ghost would give off. It was far brighter than that, almost shining in the same way that Ekon did - taken?

As she turns to look at the light, it gets a little brighter, making her even more confused about what it was. It was almost blinding to her already sensitive eyesight.

_ “Tell me, does your worm still crave destruction?”  _ The sudden voice startles Nazde and the Hive even jumps a little.  _ “Or is your light enough to sustain its ever-growing hunger?”  _ If the Hive Knight could blink she would. Was the ball of light actually talking to her, or was she simply going mad?

“Uh,” Is all that she can fathom as a response, because, what else could she even say to these sorts of questions. 

_ “It is a funny thing, your existence. Hive can easily snuff out the light so effortlessly and here you are, able to wield and use it against your former allies,”  _ The ball of light takes a brief pause.  _ “How long will it be until you to turn on your current allies?” _

Nazde ignores the ball of light’s question. Unable to stop the unsettling feeling that ran through her body. “What is your name?” She asks, defecting the question. 

The ball of light is surprised by this question, and perhaps if he still held a physical form then maybe he would have.

_ “I have been called many names, though the one referred to me by most is Toland.”  _ He says.

“Toland,” Nazde repeats. Then does if a few more times. For whatever reason, the name sound familiar enough, but she can’t properly pinpoint how or why.

Though before she has a chance to ask him, the little ball of light - Toland was gone. 

The Hive Knight wonders for a moment on why he was off in such a hurry, though she can’t bring herself to linger on it too much longer. 

Maybe the Moon did have something worth visiting for.

**Author's Note:**

> introducing my new enemy race guardian Nazde!!!


End file.
